


The Request

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Bethany experiences one of the ridiculous moments of her life courtesy of her sister.





	The Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxiousgeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/gifts).



> “You want me to what?” Bethany asked, the disbelief clear in her tone.

Marian sighed. “Bethany, if we want to attract a Wyvern, someone has to make the mating call.”

“I understand that sister, but why does that someone have to be me?!”

As the youngest Hawke sibling from before Carver died and after, she’d dealt with her share of humiliating experiences. This didn’t scratch the top ten, but it was properly embarrassing. She glanced at the elf Talis and then Isabela. Both had conveniently wandered away from the pair because, of course, they had.

“Please baby sister?” Marian asked softly. “If you do this for me I’ll owe you big.”

The deal was too sweet to pass up. Bethany nodded, giving Marian a slight glare to show how much she didn’t want to do this.

“Sister, you don’t know how much you’re going to owe me,” Bethany warned.

After five minutes of much needed mental preparation, Bethany walked towards the bait. She shot Marian another look before she began to run around in a circle, flapping her arms wildly. The terrible sound Bethany was forced to make in order to attract the Wyvern nearly caused her to stop everything. Lucky for her, the creature decided to appear just as she was ready to give up.

Killing a Wyvern provided to be easier than they thought it would be. Bethany credited this to how much magic she threw at it. If not for that damned Wyvern, Bethany wouldn’t have had to make such a fool out of herself., Sure, Marian was the one really at fault, but Bethany couldn’t kill her. Mother would frown upon such behavior.

“Before we leave here, I need to have a serious discussion with you sister,” Bethany told her once the Wyvern was dead. She knew exactly how her sister would pay her back for this and Marian wasn’t going to like it one bit.


End file.
